Fish Synchro OTK Deck
Basic Idea(s) The Fish Synchro OTK Deck revolves around 2 cards; Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and Phantom of Chaos. The idea is to get Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth in the graveyard using cards with deck milling effects, primarily Foolish Burial. After getting Coelacanth in the graveyard, by using Phantom of Chaos's effect, you can remove Coelacanth from play and have Phantom of Chaos gain its effect. Then by discarding a card you can activate Coelacanth's original effect and summon 2 Royal Swamp Eels and some other level 4 or lower Fish-type monsters with which you can use to instantly synchro summon 2 synchro monsters. With these monsters, you can probably attack your opponent enough times to win the duel. You can synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter to inflict extra damage in case you didn't win by attacking. More details about strategies involving synchro monsters and synchro summoning can be found in Synchro Summoning Tips and Some Example Scenarios Another way to get the chance for an OTK is to actually get Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth on the field. This method of getting the OTK is easier to do (in some peoples' opinions) because it can be done usually using less cards and having not to remove key cards like Coelacanth from play. Ways of getting Coelacanth on the field more easily include using cards such as Star Blast, Mausoleum of the Emperor, Big Wave Small Wave, Cost Down, etc. If Mausoleum of the Emperor is used, Terraforming is also usually included because it can bring Mausoleum straight to the player's hand. Essential Cards: * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth * Royal Swamp Eel * Phantom of Chaos Recommended Cards: Monsters * Abyssal Kingshark * Golden Flying Fish * Oyster Meister * Dandylion * Fishborg Gunner * Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth Spells * Pot of Avarice * Big Wave Small Wave * Mausoleum of the Emperor * Terraforming * Foolish Burial * Star Blast Traps * Fish Depth Charge * Return from the Different Dimension * Reckless Greed * Solemn Judgment * Dark Bribe * Royal Decree Synchro Summoning Tips If you know for sure that your opponent has no cards to stop your attacks, then attack with your best monsters. Summon your strongest synchro monsters like Red Dragon Archfiend and Colossal Fighter to ensure that you will reduce your opponent's life points to zero. The only cards that can severely hinder the direct attack OTK include monsters with powerful effects that activate from the hand such as Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and attack negating traps such as Threatening Roar. If your opponent seems defenseless but has a couple of cards set in his/her spell and trap zone, then try to destroy those cards before you do anything since those cards could be mass destruction cards such as Torrential Tribute or something like Bottomless Trap Hole that could destroy your key monsters. If you cannot destroy any or all of the cards, when you start your synchro summoning, summon Stardust Dragon first. The reason for this is to make sure that your monsters are safe from those face-down cards. If they are destruction cards, then Stardust Dragon will let you negate them if necessary, not to mention that with 2500 ATK points it makes a great monster to attack with. Running a Royal Decree or perhaps even a Jinzo wouldn't hurt to prevent trap cards such as Royal Oppression and Bottomless Trap Hole If your opponent has a lot of monsters on his/her side of the field and you know that you won't be able to destroy them all and attack directly, synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter. This card can inflict effect damage, meaning you might not even have to attack if you inflict enough effect damage to reduce your opponent's life points to zero. This works well with this deck because all the synchro monsters you will summon will have high levels, meaning that it will inflict a good amount of damage to your opponent's life points if you tribute them with Dark Strike Fighter's effect. Also, if possible and if needed, attack with some of your monsters first to inflict some extra damage before tributing. If your opponent has monsters on the field that have high ATK, Avenging Knight Parshath may be able to help. Most monsters in today's metagame usually have high attack and great effects, but have low defensive power. With Avenging Knight Parshath's effect, you can change your opponent's monsters's battle positions, making their all-powerful monsters much easier to destroy. Also, Parshath's effect inflicts battle damage even if the monster it's attacking is in defense position, allowing you to inflict extra damage whether you need it or not. Most duelists would think that Avenging Knight Parshath wouldn't work with a Fish deck like this one because it needs a Tuner monster and 1 or more light-attributed monsters to be synchro summoned, while Fish are traditionally water-attributed. This is not a problem, however, because one of the deck's highly recommended cards, Golden Flying Fish, is actually light-attributed for some reason. Since it can be special summoned summoned by Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth's effect and is level 4 along with being light-attributed, this card can be synchronized with Royal Swamp Eel to instantly get out any level 8 synchro monster, including Avenging Knight Parshath. This factor can also allow the player to use Light End Dragon. Deck Drawbacks Unfortunately, some synchro monsters require specific Tuner monsters to be summoned. This is a huge drawback because this deck normally uses only Fish-type monsters and there is currently only 1 Tuner monster of this type, Royal Swamp Eel, alltough a new Fish Tuner, Fishborg Gunner will apear in ANPR, wich will be very useful in this deck. This means that many synchro monsters will not be able to be used with this deck. If a duelist was bold enough, he/she could put any Tuners they want in the deck anyway. This is not recommended, however, because it slows down the deck greatly as any of these extra monsters could end up as dead-draws or useless cards and could lead to the player's defeat. The chances of this happening in an actual duel aren't very high, but it is something to think about. If this problem could be resolved, the Fish Synchro OTK Deck could become a top contender in todays metagame as it could utilize many if not all synchro monsters in the game, making the deck ready for any situation. An even more annoying issue is that the Fish type doesn't really have its own draw engine, so cards such as Pot of Avarice and Reckless Greed are highly reccomended to help speed up the deck. Other reccomended cards that aid in drawing include Magical Mallet and Fish Depth Charge, which works specifically with Fish monsters. Also, Fish don't have much of a system of protection, so cards such as Solemn Judgment can be extremely helpful in case your opponent activates or summons a card that is able to stop or slow the deck's synchro swarming technique. Some Example Scenarios These scenarios are based on your opponent having no cards on the field and not having a Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, Kuriboh, Lifeforce Harmonizer, or Hanewata. * Summon Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth and activate it's effect, summon 2 Royal Swamp Eel, 1 Oyster Meister, and 1 Golden Flying Fish. * Synchro summon a 8 star synchro of your choice and Dark Strike Fighter. ** Stardust Dragon is recommended on scenarios where your opponent has set traps. * Attack with all monsters (if using Stardust Dragon as your level 8 synchro) inflicting a total of 7900 damage. ** With Red Dragon Archfiend, Colossal Fighter, or Thought Ruler Archfiend, it is enough to win the game. * In the case you do decide to go along with Stardust Dragon, Activate Dark Strike Fighter's effect and tribute all monsters including the token by Oyster Meister for an additional 4600 damage. * In total, you inflicted 12500 damage to your opponent, your opponent must be able to negate at least 4550 damage to stay in the duel. Category:Deck Type